Back in Time
by xtremezoids
Summary: A story about the New Century Characters meeting the Chaotic Century Characters


Back in Time  
  
"Where's Doc" said Bit. "I think he's in his lab" said Jamie. "Yeah he's been there for the whole day" said Leena. "Said something about the greatest invention of all time" said Brad. "I DID IT, YES!!!" shouted Doc. Doc ran to the living room. "Guys you gotta see what I did" said Doc. "Whats the commotion about Doc" said Bit. "Don't ask questions just look at it" said Doc. They all went to the lab. "What is that?" said Brad. The machine looked like a giant circle. "It the greatest invention of history" said Doc. "Then what is it Dad" said Leena. "It's a time machine" said Doc. "A what?" said Jamie. "It's a time machine" repeated Doc. "But that's impossible" said Bit. "No it's not, it's here right? Said Doc. "Does it work?" said Brad. "Yeah, so who wants to test it?" said Doc. "No" "No" "No" "No" said all of them. "Then let's all test it" said Doc. "NO!" shouted everyone. "I'll raise your shares" said Doc. "Sure" said everybody. "OKAY" said Doc. "I setted the machine to take us back in time for a century or 100 years" said Doc. He started the machine. There was a loud hum and the middle of the circle turned into a spiralling blue color. "Now everybody, we will walk through the circle" said Doc. "But can we bring our Zoids?" said Jamie. "Why?" said Doc. "Just in case" said Jamie. "Okay" said Doc. "Good thing the I made the circle big enough for a zoid" said Doc. Brad went to his Command Wolf. Jamie went to his Pteras. Leena went to her Dibison and Bit went to his Liger Zero. While Doc will just go on foot. "I like to exercise" said Doc. "Guys, let's go!" shouted Doc. They all went through the circle.  
  
"Van that's enough man" said Irvine. "But I still want to practice" said Van. "You already destroyed all the Command Wolfs and Pterases" said Moonbay. "Okay" said Van. "Come on Zeke, let's go back to base" said Van. "Rarrrr" said Zeke. Van went out of his Blade Liger. BOOM!!! The Liger Zero, Command Wolf, Dibison, Pteras and Doc appeared out of now where. "What was that!" said Irvine. "Doc, where are we?" said Bit. "I think were in a base" said Doc. "Who are you!?" shouted Van. "Im Dr. Steve Toros, we come in peace" said Doc. "Where did you come from?" said Van. "The future" said Doc. "Huh?" said Van. "We came from the future, a century later" said Doc. "Are those your friends" said Van pointing at the Zoids. "Yeah, the one in the Pteras is Jamie, the one in the Dibison is Leena, the one in the Command Wolf is Brad and the one in the Liger Zero is Bit" said Doc. "Liger Zero?" said Van. "Im not familiar with it" said Van. "It's an Ultimate X" said Doc. "Ultimate X? Oh man I don't know what you're talking about" said Van. Bit, Jamie, Brad and Leena went out of their Zoids. "Hi" said Bit. "Hey wait a minute, I saw you in a history book, your Van Flyheight!" said Doc. "You were the one that destroyed the Death Saurer" said Doc. "Hi im Moonbay" said Moonbay. "Im Irvine" said Irvine. Fiona stepped out of a room. "Hi Im Fiona, nice to see you" said Fiona. "You're all in the books!" said Doc. "Nice Blade Liger" said Bit. "Hey that was the same gun I had in my Command Wolf" said Irvine pointing at Brad's Command Wolf. "An organoid, cool" said Jamie. "That's Zeke" said Doc intelligently. Another Dibison walks in. "Hey cool Zoids" said Thomas. "Especially that one the one that looks like a Liger" said Thomas in awe. "It is a Liger" said Bit. "Hey you're Thomas Richard Shubaltz" said Doc. "Who are you?" said Thomas. "Im Dr. Toros" Said Doc. "We come from the future where there are legal zoid battles" said Leena. "I only fight for the money" said Brad. "Hey that's the same Zoid Jack Cisco has" said Bit pointing at Irvine's Lightning Saix. "By the way, what's an Ultimate X?" said Van. "It's a zoid that can think, learn from it's mistakes" said Doc. "It's like an organoid" said Jamie. "Hey Doc, what if were needed in the future" said Bit. "Don"t worry I have a device in my pocket that links to our phone calls even if were here" said Doc. "Doc, I want to go back" said Brad. "Okay" said Doc. Doc put his hands in his pockets and started whistling. "What's wrong?" Leena. "Oh nothing it's just that I forgot to make a system so we can go back, it's like making a transmitter but not making a reciever" said Doc. "SO WERE STUCK HERE!!!" shouted Bit. "Until I can make another time machine which will take a week" siad Doc. "But it only took a day in your lab" said Brad. "It took a day because I have the parts, I don't know if the parts are also here" said Doc. "You kids just play, I'll be starting now" said Doc.  
  
After a week of racing, talking and battling Doc finished the time machine. "Guys we can go back" said Doc. "Yes" said Brad. "Bye guys!" sais Bit to the guys of the past. They went to the circle.  
  
BOOM! "Are we back?" said Jamie. "Yeah, this is the same Lab" said Doc. "We are BACK" said Leena. "I miss those guys" said Bit. "Well you can still visit them at their graves or if they are still alive" said Doc. Everyone laughed.  
  
The End 


End file.
